Return of the Order
by Fruitpie21
Summary: Following Harry's triumph over Voldemort he is an icon and the greatest Auror in the world. But sometimes things are not as perfect as they seem and darkness always makes a comeback, sometimes in the most unusual ways. Brutal graphic story! Can the Order of the Phoenix maintain peace in the wizarding world?
1. Chapter 1

Nine years had already passed since the fall of Lord Voldemort at the hands of Harry Potter and in that span Harry had flourished. He had married his Hogwarts sweetheart Ginny and had two children with a third on the way. Ronald and Hermione his two best friends had also married and had a pair of children. Harry had joined the aurors and despite having a hero legacy already quickly became one of the most productive aurors of all time. Harry singlehandedly captured all of Voldemort's remaining death eaters and was revered by the wizarding public.

Harry had come in to work early for the last month as he had become engrossed in the hunt for a new dark lord. The rumors of this new dark lord had circulated sending the public into panic. Ginny was less than enthusiastic when the newly elected minister of magic Daphne Greengrass had tasked him to spearhead the investigation.

Harry sighed as he glanced at the paper. This dark lord apparently had killed twelve muggles in the south and a muggleborn. Harry had hoped that he had seen the last of that bigotry but when Voldemort fell many still clung to those beliefs. Harry feared for Hermione who was a muggleborn but quickly realized that she could fend for herself as she was already head of the Department of Elvish Relations a new department opened after the war.

Harry glanced at the file dedicated to this new dark lord and was stumped. He had no followers and his killings were random. He always spared one to be a messenger and never spoke. Witnesses described him as wearing a cloak which concealed his face. "Typical" Harry muttered under his breath. He was interrupted by Ron who by now was his apprentice auror in training. "Hey mate the Minister wants to see you in her office she says it's urgent" Ron said giving Harry a series stare. "Maybe she has a lead on our dark lord" said Harry with excitement creeping into his voice. "Maybe she wants the chosen one eh" Ron chuckled clapping him on the back. Harry went to punch him in the arm when Hermione decided to floo call. "Ron, Harry my law just passed on to the Wizangamot for a vote" she said with a grin on her face that disappeared upon seeing Ron's confused face. "Hermione's law would ban the breeding of enslaved house elves to eventually end slaved house elves now I must get going" Harry said as Ron and Hermione argued through the fireplace.

Harry boarded the ministry elevator and exchanged pleasantries with several employees before getting off and making his way to the minister's office. Harry noticed his hands begin to shake and sweat as he passed the guards and opened the door. Daphne was in the same year as Harry in Hogwarts but in Slytherin where all he knew her as was the quiet ice queen.

Daphne Greengrass sat behind the minister desk proudly as the first female minister of magic ever as well as the youngest. Her neutrality in her Hogwarts days had appealed to a younger group of voters as a great way to unify the conservative pure bloods and those of mixed less noble dissent. Daphne grinned to herself as she saw Harry enter and look down no doubt trying not to stare. The years had been good to her, as her long bleach blonde hair and tan toned body caused many men to tremble. Still, Daphne never dated, she naturally had partners to satisfy her needs but none of these men could truly give her want she wanted and oh so definitely needed.

"Harry come sit down relax" said Daphne pleasantly as her secretary took Harry's coat and poured them both a cup of tea. Harry mumbled his thanks and Daphne got straight down to business. "the Department of Mysteries was broken into an hour ago. Nothing was stolen, but we believe it was our dark lord, now before you question me I sent Kingsley and his crew instead of you to investigate because like I said nothing was stolen and no harm became of anyone and you were home and didn't need bothered" Harry was about say something but closed his mouth, this did not go unnoticed by the minister. "What was that" she said her eyebrow raised. "Nothing" Harry stammered not at all sounding like the brave warrior he had become. "Harry you swore on your honor to do whatever I asked when you became an auror and I ask you to tell me what you said" she said concern in her voice. Harry sighed "I said that I wouldn't mind not being home" he said. "Why"? Daphne asked concern evident in her voice.

 _Flashback,_

 _Harry had just arrived home from another day of fruitless attempts to locate this elusive dark lord. As he went up the steps James and Albus his two sons leaped off the box they were perched on and jumped on their dad's back. After rolling on the ground for a good while they were interrupted by an angry voice. "So you're just here playing and having a good time while I'm all along in the kitchen making dinner and doing laundry while pregnant" Ginny hissed. "Honey I just got home" Harry said weakly. "What sitting in your office it must be nice" Ginny spat as she thundered down the hall._

Daphne nodded as she looked at Harry. "You have terrible occlumency perhaps your one weakness" she said looking at him in concern. "You saw that" he stammered looking a scared shell of the powerful auror he was. "Yes and it's disgusting, Harry I may be a little biased but you are truly the greatest wizard I have ever seen. I still remember when you had to take your magical core test and the shocking results that your powers already match Dumbledore's and Voldemort at your age and continue to grow. I see you becoming stronger than Merlin perhaps. That is why you have such high responsibility in the ministry. So for her to go there it is disgusting she has no idea the stress your under" Daphne said angrily. "Look she's just pregnant and stressed" Harry said hastily. "Still she thought it" Daphne said fiercely. Harry looked worn and tired at this point. "Harry I know why you've been coming three hours early and why you have dark circles under your gorgeous eyes" Daphne said softly. "If you ever need anyone to talk to I am here" Daphne said seriously. Harry felt a rush he hadn't felt in a long time and nodded his thanks before departing.

As Daphne watched Harry leave she felt something she hadn't felt in her entire life, love. Just then then her floo lit up and the hooded figure said in a solemn voice "I have captured him my lord would you like me to begin interrogation" he asked. "Yes you may well done you have done well my apprentice" Daphne chuckled darkly


	2. Chapter 2

A hooded figure emerged from the fireplace of Daphne's office spilling soot on the purple carpeting as he slouched into a bow at the feet of the minister. "Master, Slughorn did disclose in the interrogation that he simply knew the basics of the horcrux nothing more nothing less But before I killed him he did tell me something of interest. He told his secret to Harry Potter" Daphne's eyes lit up at this "really so the chosen one may be the key to finding immortality" she grinned. "You have done well go on a muggle rampage you have earned it I have some planning to do" she said the wheels already spinning in her head.

Harry had decided to spend an afternoon catching up with Ron and Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. Ron and Hermione were a little concerned that Harry seemed oddly distant tonight. Harry and Ginny had another fight on top of the stress of work in which the dark lord's killing spree was in full force.

When Ron and Hermione decided it was time to get home to their children Harry paid the tab and apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place. The house he had inherited from his godfather had become very lively since Harry and Ginny moved in together. Molly Weasley greeted Harry at the door and the two spent a few hours together with Ginny who was in a bad mood. Ginny kept sending backhanded complements at an ever patient Harry. After the twelfth of these Harry remembered his meeting with Daphne and filled with fury at his abuse. Suddenly a glass burst over Ginny's head. Molly and Ginny looked on in shock as Harry apparated back to work.

Daphne Greengrass's eyes lit up in fury at her apprentice. He had not only gotten carried away with arrogance he wanted access to all of her dark arts tombs which were hers and hers alone, she would share the knowledge but not with him, but had gone as far to threaten to let it slip to the public that she practiced dark arts and was a cold blooded murderer. She knew her apprentice who was new to the dark arts did not have the strength to defeat her in a duel but he could ruin her plans. She happened to look at her ministry check in and found something that made her heart leap for joy. Harry was here. It was time to accelerate her plans.

Harry could tell something was off, he could feel dark magic in the air, and he had only one thought, he needed to help Daphne. When he burst into the office of the minister he found Daphne bound in ropes while a hooded figure stood over her. Daphne grinned to herself as her plan to let the apprentice think he overpowered her worked like a charm.

"It's you you're the new dark lord" Harry screamed as he and the cloaked figure began dueling. The dark lord was amused at Potter who simply refused to throw a dark spell her way. Daphne meanwhile was getting impatient she needed Harry to dispose of her apprentice before her secret was revealed. Harry may one day match Merlin in pure strength but he would never win without using spells he considered dark. Daphne had a special power that helped greatly in politics, she could invade someones mind a coax them into doing just about anything as if it was their own thoughts guiding them.

Harry's mind went blank in the back of his mind he thought for the first time ever that he didn't care about being noble the dark arts were only bad when intended. With a sudden burst of energy the dark lord was blown back crashing into the wall. Harry walked up to the hooded figure with blazing eyes, "AVADA KEDAVRA" and the wizard crumpled. Harry mind went blank as he stared in horror at what h had done. "Good Harry" Daphne said pleasantly "What have I done" Harry said in shock as he looked for the first time at the dark lord's face, it was Victor Krum whom had retired two years ago from quiddich from an arm injury. "You saved me Harry and yourself, do you realize in your effort to please the so called light side that you have been manipulated from the start. Think about it. Hagrid tells you that Slytherin is evil, the Weasley's happen to forget where the platform is, Ron says every compartment was full when it clearly was not the case. It was all a plot for you to fulfill a prophesy. That is now a completed prophesy join me and we will rule the world together. Think about it muggles hate anything to do with magic as your relatives we must round them up join me and we will rule as King and Queen." Daphne said commandingly as Harry was impressed on how quickly she filtered through his memories. He thought of all the time he was manipulated and it filled him with fury.

Harry and Daphne looked at each other for a hard minute before engrossing themselves in a passionate kiss. They soon found themselves bare of clothes as Harry slid his shaft past Daphne's warm lips. After an hour they both were sweaty and Daphne fell asleep in Harry's arms. As Harry lay there he thought about Ginny and instantly understanding dawned on him. He never liked Ginny until randomly one day and she appeared to go out of her way to make him lust her. "A love potion" he said allowed as Daphne nodded it was obvious. "'I've got to go baby I'll be back" Harry said as he gave Daphne a quick kiss.

Harry was in deep anger as he arrived at midnight to his house. The thrill that flowed through his veins from the murder of Krum still remained. Harry saw Ginny was still up wearing his mothers slippers despite Harry never giving her permission. If he were to use dark magic the aurors would arrive instantly so with steady hands he grabbed the sword of Gryffindor replica that the goblins hade made for him following the fall of Voldemort off of its spot on the fireplace mantle. "What are you doing Harry" Ginny screamed as she slashed her arms off. With a predatory gleam on his eye he plunged the sword into her womb ripping the baby out. As Ginny screamed Harry cut her in half. James and Albus came down and Harry never batted an eye as he cut them down. He brought their body's to the ministry where Daphne said they would be "victims of Krum's". It fit well.

At the funeral Harry cried fake tears that fooled everyone. After the funereal he apparated to Daphne's office to catch up. He never noticed the suspicion in the eyes of Neville Longbottom.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dark Lord Krum defeated by Harry Potter_

 _In a shocking sequence at the Ministry last night the Savior of the Wizarding world once again draws our gratitude as he defeated the mysteries Dark Lord whom until today identity was unknown. Mr. Potter arrived just in time to save the Minister of Magic herself Daphne Greengrass. Viktor Krum whom retired from quiddich after being cut by the Bulgarian team following an arm injury. Mr. Krum was the youngest seeker to have ever played in the final of the quiddich world cup (where despite catching the snitch his team narrowly lost to Ireland). Mr. Krum reached two more finals making him the only seeker to play in three consecutive finals, but his team fell to Serbia and Switzerland. Mr. Krum caught the snitch in his first 81 matches in the Bulgarian league before an arm injury caused him to miss seven months. When he returned Krum caught the snitch in just four of his next eleven matches. After being cut in that league he played for the Chudley Cannons catching the snitch just once in nine outings, forcing him into retirement. It is here that he turned to the dark arts it is believed. Mr. Krum routinely killed muggles and appeared to act alone. Mr. Krum killed Harry Potter's wife Ginny, son James, and Albus, and also the Potter's unborn child._

Harry grinned at the paper, Daphne had magnificently covered all the loose ends. Harry whom was now completely immersed in the dark arts and in love with Daphne was plotting on how to take out the newly resembled Order of the Phoenix which would meet today for the first time to address the threat of more emerging dark lords. Daphne had convinced him to join to keep up appearances and spy.

Daphne meanwhile was feeling more fulfilled than she had in a long time. She was without a doubt in love with Harry. Harry also provided far more fire power than Krum could ever hope to have. With Harry whom was the most powerful wizard in the world, by her side they could soon rule the world as King and Queen.

Neville meanwhile was in a deep conversation with Ron and Hermione Weasley. "I tell you Harry has fallen to the dark side, it was Daphne, Krum was her apprentice and Harry is her much more powerful replacement for him." Ron whom was always jealous of Harry became infuriated when Neville suggested Harry may have also killed his sister and their children. Hermione sat and cried she refused to believe her Harry whom never abandoned her, the only friend whom never betrayed her unlike Ron. But the evidence against him was too strong. "Once you join the dark there is no way back we must make our move before it is too late" Neville said to the resigned but determined Ron and Hermione. "I know taking out your best friend may be tough but it is something we must do, we must kill Harry and Greengrass", Neville said.

Harry and Daphne were in the minister office enjoying a cup of tea when six people emerged from the fireplace. It was Neville, Ron, Hermione, George, Dean, and Seamus. "What have you done Harry you killed your family" Hermione wined. Harry whom had just calmly gotten up raised his eyebrow, and said in an amused voice "actually it was Krum". "Bullshit we know you did it" Ron screamed as he barreled towards Harry before being flung back with a wave of his hand. "You realize organizing like this in a plot to kill two ministry officials including the minister is punishable by death, Daphne run along while I take care of these traitors" Harry said with a grin as Daphne chuckled telling him not to make a mess in her office and to be home before supper. "Someone stun her" Neville bellowed as he threw a stunner that was lazily blocked while Daphne jumped through the fireplace. "So my manipulative friends did Dumbledore give you a way to stop me from becoming too powerful, to stop me to realize my potential, to stop me from seeing the manipulations including the love potion" Harry sneered. "Harry he did it for your own good" Hermione cried. She loved her friend why could he not see that it was all for the greater good. "Enough Avada Kedavra" Ronald threw Hermione down and countered with a few spells of his own. He battled in rage, the man he was originally ordered by Dumbledore to befriend, he had actually come to love like a brother within a week, he loved him enough to deem worthy for his sister so he had helped dose him with love potions for Ginny, but now he had betrayed that trust by killing her and joining Greengrass. Soon the battle raged out of the office into the ministry entrance hall. Nobody was here as it was 3 a.m. and therefore no alarms went off. All six of the Order members were no match for Harry whom now as getting bored. Soon all six were on the ground too weak to stand. Harry set off some fiend fire which he held in control surrounding the six Order members. Harry walked mockingly up to the first member, "Avada Kedavra", and Dean and his recently wed husband Seamus also fell. Neville knew he was next and then remembered something Dumbledore had done. Dumbledore had awarded his bravery when he stood up to his friends, which he had to now.

Almost as if answering his thoughts a white phoenix came flying in and dropped the sorting hat in Neville's outstretched hands. Neville immediately drew the sword of Gryffindor. Harry was for the first time stunned. Neville managed to use Harry's moment of shock against him as he cut off his arms before sweeping down and taking his legs out. Harry screamed as he fell backwards into the fiend fire.

Neville picked up Harry's wand as he watched his former friend burn. Hermione screamed "You were our friend we loved you" Harry whom now looked completely disfigured and unrecognizable simply glared at her. Ronald grabbed Hermione and along with Neville and friend jumped into the fire. While Harry gravely injured was no longer in control of the fire that raged around him, he was close to death.

Daphne immediately felt a pang, Harry was in trouble! Quickly dissaperating after a job well done in killing the Lovegood's whom had published an article against her. Upon arriving she quickly summoned her magic and put out the fiend fire. Her magic immediately found Harry's. She looked in horror at the maimed form of Harry. He had no limbs and was completely burned from head to toe. His now bald and scalded head weakly looked at her with its green tantalizing eyes. "Oh Harry" she sobbed.

"I don't care what it takes fix him" Daphne screamed as she banished another healer into the wall as her magic crackled in uncontrolled rage. Harry's limbs as she found out could not be regrown as they had been cut off with a powerful magical object. And his scars would never heal meaning he would never grow hair or look normal. But the loss f his limbs also meant his magical ability had been diminished. The healer explained that Harry would be lucky to get at most sixty percent of his ability back. Daphne perfect Harry was now maimed and weakened. He was still stronger than anybody in the world but was now vulnerable to opponents that tag teamed against him.

Daphne sat crying in her office when her floo flamed. Out stepped someone in a cloak with his face hidden by blackness except for two green orbs. Extending a prosthetic hand to her which she immediately took, Daphne lowered the hood and caressed Harry's damaged face before breaking into a lingering kiss. They would have revenge. 


End file.
